


Hannibal- Shes mine

by annienibs



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Help, Love, Manipulative Hannibal, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Psychopaths In Love, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annienibs/pseuds/annienibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants Wills adopted sister to be his. He wants her and with everyday spent with her he knows she will become his to own. <br/>Eventually sex. Sexual tension/seduction al the way though. <br/>Sex with plot. <br/>After being found in a cabin with blood, bodies and no memories Alexandra has to start over again. With the help of Will Graham it looks just possible until she meets Hannibal Lecter. How her mind only sees pain and darkness is what makes Will need to be there for her, but at the same time its what attracts Hannibal.  Hannibal needs her, wants her and always gets what he wants.  But at the same time she swims in her mind trying to workout who the man with no face is from her past before he comes back to get what is his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background to Alex and her past. You have to know this to get the rest of the story

Hi, I’m Alexandra . I’m 29 and now I live with Will Graham . For the past 2 months I have been at therapy and well started again. You see before them 2 months it all goes blank. My family, friend, home... if I even had any of that I just can’t remember anything since that day. Everything but my name, I have no idea how I knew my name but many people say it’s to do with memory and my brain and stuff.  
Will Graham has been there, well like a brother. The only person I have since the day. Let me move in, took care of me. You see no one came when my face went out, it’s like I never existed. I just appeared.  
I’m a very strong woman, well I have to be and hate and I mean hate when men think they can dominate me. They can’t. My life is very much a mess but is about to get a whole lot worst.

 

That day  
Two months ago October 2nd Thursday night about 10pm ish  
(In a small cabin in the woods)

Blood. So much blood. Is it mine or his, or theirs?  
I try to run from the horror in front of me but I can’t. The chain to my ankle holds me in place. I tug and tug only causes more pain.  
The walls are smeared with the sickly sweet mess of red in patters that mesmerise even the sanest of people. While the floors seem to disappear with pools of red. Red. Red. Red. Then darkness.

I awake to find I have not move nor the torture in my sight. A piercing scream attack my ears only to work out it is mine. I scream and scream but it is not heard nothing is. I am alone with my thoughts. My head, yet not my thoughts. They have been forced and manipulated to show a different picture. Too much pain in one persons head can cause someone to go insane. Insane. Ha what is insane? Merely a word the innocent use when they don’t see the pain in the world. I do. Yes I do.

The male’s body lay tangled near me. His blood had stopped pooling around him but his face still the pained expression. As for the others, the same fate they met. Unlike me. Why me?

I looked to my feet feeling the blood met my toes. What a strange feeling. It was cold yet it still ran red. Red. Red. Red. Then darkness.  
I woke once more to sit up again. Blood fell from my head causing me to reach up and touch the cut. It was deep. Quite deep, in fact so deep I could place my fingers into it. I could feel no pain with it though. My head was spinning but no pain was given. A loud bang shook the walls causing me to shiver as the wind blow in.

A person, no, no thing, no. He had no face. A blur. Everything was a blur. Was he even there?

“Princess” I shivered once more knowing the voice but my mind wouldn’t let me take it in. It wouldn’t let me take anything in.  
He trod though the blood and bodies as if they weren’t there. He kissed my head lightly whispering.  
“They are coming. I rang. But I cannot stay. Or they will have me. I will leave, but I will be back. You are MINE... and don’t you dare forget it.”  
He put the key for the chain on the floor, kissed my head once more and left. His face stills a blur. The key mixing in the blood, in the red, red, red then darkness.

The sirens woke me again as the blue and red light glistened in the blood, the blood on the floor, the blood on them, the blood on me. The door was broken down causing my head to whip up and the blood from my fore head to fly in that direction.

Three men ran in shouting and screaming. Two went to scan the area while once came directly into the room I was held. He slowly edged the door open more locking eyes with me. His face was clear. He cleared my thoughts. His brown messy hair fell down slightly. While his bluely, grey eyes still kept locked on mine. He too walked over the blood and bodies like they were nothing.  
He crouched down to my level but fear took hold of me and I pulled away as far as the chain let me. A whimper leaving my mouth.  
He studied my reaction before picking up the key from the blood.  
I flinched as he took hold of my chain but settled as he undid it letting the chain fall from my skin free ankle.

He went to speak but another man beat him to it.  
“WILL WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!” The dark man shouted taking obvious charge of Will and the situation. His eyes met the room but not like Will’s. All he saw was horror not why or me? When his eyes did meet mine confusion hit.  
“Will there is a bomb we must LEAVE!” Anger and panic took over him.  
Will’s eyes locked back to mine as he went to pick me up. I pulled away for him, the contact of another man was not right.  
“Leave her!” He man shouted again turning to run  
Will however did not move he looked me dead in the eyes before speaking.

“I’m not here to say it will be alright because it won’t. Your mind, you see things like me don’t you? Then it will never be alright but we can get through it. Together. But right now you need to trust me.”  
His words took hold of me. Covered in a warm blanket away from pain and panic. Tears streamed down my face as I took a leap of faith leaning into a man I just met.

Will did not stutter but picked me up like you would a baby and ran out of the house. Taking me out of that place. Then a noise so loud it hurt followed by intense heat and the smell of smoke hit my senses. I pushed myself into will holding onto his top and whimpering slightly. While Will held me tightly protecting me from the situation, as I fell once more into deep darkness.

Soon after I found myself in a hospital bed. Panic took over me as I went to pull the drip out of my arm but was stopped by a hand. Will.  
My teary eyes met his as he pulled my hand of the needle.  
“It will help. Don’t take it out.”  
Silence filled the room. Only my heavy breathing could be heard.

“The doctor said you have serious brain and memory damage. They say you are hiding it from yourself. We have tried to find someone who knew you but we failed. Do you remember anyone, family? Friends?” Will spoke  
Tears fell down my cheeks as I shook my head. No one came to mind. My broken mind. No one but the man with no face.

“But that’s ok, because I will be here. You won’t do this alone. I’m gonna stay here right by your side. You can’t have a broken mind like mine. No you will be fixed. You will be better than me.”

I looked into his pain filled eyes and understood what he said in the cabin.  
......“Your mind, you see things like me don’t you?”......

He was broken too. His mind held pain also. So much pain. Then I realised he needed me, like I needed him. I wasn’t sure the future but I was sure I needed a guide, a friend, a brother.  
“Alexandra. My name. It’s Alexandra”


	2. Therapist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs a new therapist... I wonder who William will think of ?? Hint hint

“Alex, Alex, ALEX!”  
“ARGH!” I bolted up right tears streamed down my face as my breathing was ragged.  
My senses kicked in as I realised where I was. My bed. My room. I was just a dream. The dream. I flinched as a hand wiped my tears, my head whipped towards the source.  
“You had the dream again didn’t you?” Will, worry and pain shown clearly on his face.  
“Come here.” He soothed sitting on the bed taking my head to his chest.  
“It’s ok, that was 2 months ago.” It was. But I re live it every night, every minute of every day. The pain the suffering. So much blood.  
“you know what, why don’t you go get a nice hot bath and I will make breakfast. Hm?” He pulled away slightly looking into my eyes. I bit my lip shaking the thoughts in my head.  
“That sounds...brilliant” With that he jumped up  
"Oh and Alex. Every heard of a Kindle!?" He chuckled throwing a book at the shelf knocking more books down.   
"WILL!" I shouted only to hear his laughter. Books are a damn good way to hide from reality. I am still to find someone with more books than me.

 

As I pulled myself together and cleared the books away I made a move to my onsuit and started the bath. Pulling my top over I looked over myself. My skin still wore scars on my body that I had no idea of. The whips, scratches, dents and cuts so deep I need stitched shone on my skin. Also there were scars I knew all too well. Up my wrists and just under my hip bone were dark purple and red lines some fresher than others. Well what can I say when your life is as messed up as mine you two would find a way to hide from it. Will doesn’t know though, god no he would die if he found out.  
When the bath was run I got in letting the water sooth my mind. I tipped my head back just far enough so my ears were under the water. See this is why I love baths. You know when you can hear your heart beat in the water. This is my idea of bliss. How I can control the speed and pattern of the beats. How at any moment it could stop. I would never tell Will this though. He thinks I’m getting better. That the darkness is stopping. It’s not. It’s getting worst. The more days go by the more murderous and painful thoughts that run though my head. Never going to stop until I-  
“ALEX GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FOODS READY!”  
I sighed and pulled my body out of the water, quickly getting dressed and headed down stairs.  
Will’s voice caused me to freeze placing my head to the door listing to his phone conversation.  
“What do you mean? Yes... Yes but- Yes I understand. But I thought you were making progress... Hm. Yes. Yes I see. So there is no way you can- nothing. Nothing you can try to-. Yes ok. Goodbye.  
The disappointment was strong in his tone. I almost guessed before I walked in.

“She gave up too. Didn’t she?” my tone matter of fact.  
Will was silent as if he was thinking.  
“You said you were getting better.” He spoke softly as if I would break. “You, you said the darkness is stopping. Alex you told me you were ge-“  
“I lied ok! I didn’t want to disappoint you. The truth is it getting worst! Never leaves me! I couldn’t take you looking at me like that! Like the freak I am!” Tears spilled down my face I want to run but Will latched onto my wrist pulling me into him as I cried. We stayed like this for a while. Him hugging me tightly and me sobbing into his chest.  
“You will get better Alex, you will.”  
“How? She gave up. My therapist gave up again. Will I’ve had 5 in two months! I’m too messed up for them! Maybe you should have just left me in the cabin to blow up-“  
“ALEX! What have I said about that! No I shouldn’t. Alex you were meant to live. I was meant to find you. So don’t you dare say that. Ever.” Wills tone was harsher than ever before. The thing is he can be the sweetest and scares person I have ever met.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper as we pull away. Me going to the table while Will was pulling the food out of the oven.  
“But what am I gonna do Will, no therapists will take me and if they do they get rid of me within a week.” I say letting my head fall to the ground.  
Silence filled the kitchen as Will was obviously in deep thought. He brought croissants over followed by strawberries and jam. A smile found its way to my face.  
“My favourite.”  
“Only the best for you” He chuckled throwing a piece of strawberry at me.  
We sat and ate in comfortable silence until Will’s head popped up.  
“What?” I questioned swallowing the food I had in my mouth.  
“I know a therapist who wouldn’t get rid of you.” He smiled at me making me smile.  
“Doctor Lecter” He said.

“Hannibal Lecter? As in your therapist?” I questioned starting to clean away the plates  
“Yes. How many do you know?” He chuckled picking up the cups and placing them on the side for me  
“It’s just. Won’t it be a bit weird, us having the same therapist and all. I mean I know were close and everything but-“  
“Doctor Lecter is very professional and I know he can help you. It’s not like we are gonna be having joint sessions Alex. Please do this for me. I know he can help, I just know it.” Will begged grasping my shoulders.  
“Urm.....ok if Hannibal says it’s ok. Plus no snooping around in my sessions with him”  
Will picked me up by the waist and spun me round us both screaming. When he finally put me down we were both out of breath.  
“I will talk to him at my session which is in.... (Will looked towards the clock) Damn 10 minutes I gotta run. Ok bye be safe and stay out of trouble Alex” He kissed my cheek before running towards the door.  
“NO PROMISES!” I shouted back laughing to myself  
Hannibal Lecter as my therapist. Hm. Can’t be so bad.  
How wrong I was...


	3. A challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Hannibal.   
> Hannibal has thoughts of his own

(3rd person)  
Alex sat in the waiting room of Hannibal’s office tapping her foot against the floor rapidly. There was no hiding it she was nervous, she has been ever since Will came home and explain how Hannibal had happily agreed.  
Alex wore a simple jean and shirt combo, like always. She was way too much like Will in that way, her clothes that is. I mean yer she owned dresses and skirts but they hardly came out of the wardrobe, plus long sleeves were a need for her so shirts were the usually way to go. Oh and when I say shirts I don’t mean blouses. Blouses fit well and show a feminine touch while Alex’s are at least a size too big and were made for comfort more than anything.  
She uncrossed her legs forcing her foot to stop.  
“Calm down Alex you will be fine. Will has him, he can’t be that bad” She softly spoke to herself, something she did often.  
Taking another glace at the clock her breathing haltered as the door nob twisted. 6 O’clock on the dot.  
The door flew back as a man came to view. Doctor Hannibal Lecter.  
His body long but very toned, fitted perfectly with a dark blue suit and deep, crimson red tie. His cheek bones and jaw sharp defined and gave off a cleanly shaven appearance. His hair like his face was falter less as it held perfectly back.  
As soon as Alex’s eyes met his a shiver flew though her body. So dark and emotionless yet charming and welcoming at the same time. It confused and scared Alex greatly.  
“Miss Benet” His words were smooth and warm as a small smile fell on face.  
Alex was taken out of her day dream before standing.  
“Please come in” He motioned in while stepping aside for her which she gladly took.

Hannibal’s office was comfy but again at the same time cold and somewhat overbearing. At the heart of the room was a solid wood desk filled with files and papers, but still organised. Then two leather chairs facing each other obviously used in his sessions, along with the famous psychologist chair where one can lie down.  
The room had a walkway which followed the wall and was lead up to by a ladder. However none of that mattered to Alex as soon as she saw the many many many books which stood on the shelves of the walkway ,she was gone. She had not seen someone own so many books ever!  
“Miss Benet are you ok?” Doctor Lecter questioned at her freezing at the sight of the room.  
“Oh. Urm, I’m sorry it’s just. Wow. Urm the books, there is so many.” Alex stuttered still locked on them.  
“Oh, Will mentioned you like books. I for one believe you cannot have too many.” Hannibal smiled walking into the room more before taking one of the seats that face each other.  
Alex slowly followed taking the opposite seat.  
“Well it is lovely to see you again Miss Benet.”  
Alex’s eyes flew to his at his words  
“Again? I don’t believe we have ever...” Alex trailed off confusion clear on her face.

Hannibal clicked quickly  
“Oh my apologies. You don’t remember do you? Well I would say you were quick traumatised, in and out of reality so to speak.”  
Hannibal continued as he scanned her face.  
“2 months ago, after Will had discovered you and you were placed in hospital. You where in there for quite awhile”  
“11 days” Alex whispered  
“Will stayed at your side each day ,each night. After the 5th day Jack Crawford called me, he was worried about Will. As he was, still is my patient I went to visit. Will was in a state when I arrived. Him sat in a chair beside you sound sleep, holding your hand while his head rested on top of it. Will refused to leave you; he said he couldn’t trust anyone. So I talked him into leaving you with me.”  
“Wait you stayed with me in hospital?” Alex questioned, shocked and still confused.  
“Only at nights, so Will could get himself sleep, showered, food then he would stay with you in the days. This went on until you left.”

 

Panic hit Alex as memories came running back. Her lying in the hospital bed but next to her was a man. The man with no face, from the cabin. She would talk to him, try to work out who he was but he would just stay silent. Now she knows why, she had mistaken Hannibal for him! What had she said? No one was meant to know!  
“Di-did I speak to you?” Alex slow questioned weary of the answer  
Hannibal watched her in detail as she questioned him. He picked up on every emotion she was feeling and drew suspicious. Especially as he went though his memories of each night he had watched her sleep, each night she had tosses and turned but mostly each night she had questioned him, well Hannibal knew they were not aimed at him yet they were too direct to be nonsense. His thoughts wondered slightly at the night she had shouted out, screamed for answers, yet the questions were bizarre in nature. Hannibal remembered taking her hand stroking it softly with his. She calmed with his touch melted into it. He often wondered if it still worked on her.  
“Not directly aimed to me. More to the outside of your mind.” He trod carefully around the question taking mental note to address this at some point in the future.

A wave of relief fell over Alex at his word. However she was not a stupid girl, she knew this would be brought to attention again but for now she was happy they had passed it.  
“So Miss Benet shall we start?” Hannibal sat back into the chair pen in hand notebook in other.  
“I don’t know where to start”  
“The beginning is usually sufficient.”  
“The beginning” Alex repeated taking a deep breath before tell the story of the events she re lives every night. The story she has told to so many therapists and officers and people but like always never tells the part of the man with no face. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t it just feels like she can’t. She doesn’t know what he wants; damn she doesn’t even know if he is real or just her imagination.  
As she skipped that part of the story Hannibal watched her stutter and knew she was hiding something.  
To Hannibal she was now very intriguing. Such a complicated, scared, innocent women but yet so strong.  
She’s a challenge.  
Hannibal just loves a challenge.

But the problem is when the challenge breaks professional lines.


	4. "I think I can survive a week with doctor Lecter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is forced to leave on a trip but can't or won't leave Alex on her own. Hannibal is far too happy to lend a hand.

3 weeks later  
(Will’s POV)  
“Your mind has a remarkable... Will, Will, William”  
“Urm, what? Yes” I stumbled coming back to reality. I sat up in the chair my eyes meet Doctor Lecter’s.  
“I’m sorry, I just. (Sigh). It doesn’t matter” My mouth spoke as I sank more into the chair.  
“Will what’s the matter?” Hannibal studied me tipping is head slightly to the right. He was sat up tall fully suited like always.  
“It’s just, argh. No it’s stupid really.” I stood walking behind my chair, slightly pacing. This was killing me.  
“Will please. Nothing is unnecessary when it is making this much of an impact on you” Hannibal’s words like smooth but intrigued.  
I stopped pacing turning to face the still seated Doctor.

“Jack called. There is a big situation over in Wisconsin, I don’t know the details fully but he wants me to go, along with the others for a week.”  
“And you are worried for Alexandra” Hannibal add making me think, as he used her full name, but nod eventually.  
“It’s just she has never been left on her own over night, where we live there is no one to, well you know. I just can’t leave her. She may seem the sanest person though the day but when it meets night, damn she’s worst than me” My hand goes though my hair pulling slightly.  
“You mean with the reoccurring nightmare she has” Hannibal tries to get though my panicked mind I can see that.  
“It’s not just the nightmare it’s while in the nightmare; the screaming, the crying, the sleepwalking, and the throwing herself into things. Ones she jumped down the stairs. She dangerous enough when I’m there to stop her, never mind if I wasn’t.  
Hannibal stood up coming over to where I stood, staring out the window. After a slight silence he spoke.  
“I do agree she should not be left alone if there is a danger to her safety, however I do believe that you should go to Wisconsin.”  
“How am I meant to do both!?” I shouted spinning and pacing to his desk.  
“You cannot. However I think I may be of some help”  
I froze for a second taking in Hannibal words  
“Doctor Lecter you can’t be seriously considering having Alex to stay with you!”  
“I cannot see why not. She is my patient as are you. You could go while knowing Alexandra is safe and I can spend some time working with Miss Benet. It will be good for you to have a break Will” Hannibal came over to the desk just as I paced away shaking my head, following me like cat and mouse.

“It’s not that easy! She will keep you up all night, you will never rest Doctor. She wanders and talks never minds having her throughout the day.”  
“She is not one of your dogs Will” Hannibal warned  
“I know, I know it’s just-“My words froze as Hannibal gripped both my shouldered holding me to face him.

“William. Listen. I am a Doctor of the mind. I have had worst and easier patients than you and Miss Benet. Alexandra would be no worry for me. I think you forget I have dealt with you many a time turning up at my door shaking, sleepwalking, crying, and having seizures. I do believe I can control Alexandra.” Hannibal kept eye contact at all times. Not pleading however I know no would not be an answer.  
“Just for a week. Then I will be back”  
“Then it is settled. I will expect Alexandra tomorrow evening.”

(Alex POV)  
“I AM NOT A CHILD WILL!” I scream throwing another shirt out of the suitcase he is trying to pack for me. How dare he ship me off.  
“I NEVER SAID YOU WHERE!” He shouted back pulling the jeans from my grip.  
We are as you can guess in my room, after he told me about his trip I was happy for him, until he said he had made plans for me.  
“OH WAIT DO YOU THINK OF ME MORE AS ONE OF YOUR BLOODY DOGS!” tipping the suitcase off the bed causing the contents to go everywhere.  
“NO I THINK YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!”  
“SICK?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS SICK SHIPPING YOUR SISTER OFF!”  
“Alex” “  
“So this is what you and Hannibal do, make plans to give me to each other like a crazy person! Lik-li-like someone who should be in a mental institute!”  
“No Alex pleas-“  
I ran towards the bathroom door  
“I will make it easier for the both of you by dying!” I shirked before slamming the door shut and locking it. I sunk down the back of the door tears falling down my cheek.

“Alex, ALEX! Open the damn door” Will pounded on the wood making it vibrate on my back.  
After 5 minutes or so of Will smacking the door he stopped. Silence filled the air as the felt the other side of the door put pressure on obviously showing Will was sat against it like me.  
My uneven breathing and sniffles from crying were all that was heard.  
“Alex. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to go to Hannibal’s. It’s just; I can’t risk you hurting yourself. Alex when night comes you and me both know you’re not you. I can’t risk putting you in danger, danger of yourself. I know this isn’t what you want to hear but Alex on a night you’re sick, mentally sick. You do some crazy things but I can deal with that because I do too. You’re my little sister. But if you’re by yourself god only knows what will happen. I know you will hate me. Hate my guts for this, but if that what it takes to know your safe then so be it. I can’t risk it. I-I-I...... I can’t risk losing you. You mean too much.” Wills voice started to break near the end signaling he was crying.  
I took a deep breath before slowing opening the door me still on my knees.  
Will was there still sat but not leaning anymore; tears were fresh on his face.  
“I don’t hate you.” I spoke slowly coming to sit next to him on the floor, as the door shut we both leaned once more, neither looking at each other.  
“I’m sorry Alex I really am” His breathing still uneven from the tears.  
“No, I’m sorry. You’re right I am sick.” My head falling down  
“No more sick than me” Will spoke  
Silence filled the air again  
I jumped on Will hugging him tightly.  
“Im sorry we are messed up”  
He chuckled at me but hugged back. It was a simple family hug tight and caring.  
“It’s only for a week Alex.”  
“Only a week” I repeated.  
“Plus it’s not like your staying with some murderer!” Will chuckled  
“Yer, Haha. I think I can survive a week with doctor Lecter”

We both laughed before making our way to pack once more.


	5. A week like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will leaves, Alex gets to Hannibal's home. Hormones all ready start to fly. Its not even been one night yet!

Alex POV)

The next day 5.50 pm.

 

“So finally she shot him and burnt the body so no one could find him but little did she know that James was watching her the whole way though it!” I squealed getting over excited with my words.

My eyes were focussed on Will who was driving with such a confused look, I had to laugh. 

“Wait. Wait who was James again?” Will answered still trying to understand

“HER STALKER! You know the one she didn’t know about but her husband did, Oh your terrible at listening” I joked nudging his arm slightly as he changed gear.

“Hey, Hey you know I’m not into this whole reading books stuff. Speaking of books how many did you bring you case weighed a ton!” Will spoke as he turned left obviously knowing the way to Doctor Lecters like the back of his hand. Me on the other hand having no idea where we are.

“Only 7”

“7! Your here for a week!”

“Yer, that’s 7 days so easy 7 books!” I laughed. Will snorted in response, but I wasn’t concentrating as my eyes landed on the house as we pulled down the drive. It was a grand house with large long windows. The creams and browns of colours help it sink into the surrounding trees and garden. A kind of make a statement but not over powering the land type of house.

 

We stopped outside the door. Will turned to me.

“I am still sorry about this Alex.” He spoke the humour in his voice which he had driven all the way here with gone.

“Oh shut up, it will be nice to have some company other than you!” I chuckle as he hit the back of my head. “No really its fine. It will be an adventure” I smiled at him which he returned.

“Urm Will” I spoke putting my boots back on. It was a long drive ok!

“Yep?”

“What time were you meant to meet Jack?” I questioned already half knowing the answer

“6 why?” He looked up

“Yer its 5.50, you have 10 minutes to make a 30 minute drive.” I smirked knowing I was right telling him to leave earlier.

“CRAP!” Panic hit Wills face.

I leaned towards him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Its fine, go.”

“No I said I would come in and-“

“WILL! Go.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned already knowing my answer.

“Yer.” He pulled me in giving me the tightest hug ever.

“Be safe hmm.” He spoke releasing the hug.

I jumped out the car pulled my suitcase from the back.

“Ok will tell my friends the murder and serial killer I can’t make it tonight.” I laughed walking round to his window.

“Not funny Alex!” He said fighting a smile

He pulled me in for one more hug, which was fun through a window. Before driving away

“LOVE YA!”

“Love you too”

I waved until the car was out of sight before turning towards the house. Damn this house was big! Like 3 of mine and me and Will don’t like in a small house either.

 

I made my way to the door dragging my case behind me. Damn Will was right it is heavy. I stopped looking up to the large wood doors before banging 3 times hard. Silence. Silence. Silence. I was just about to knock once more before footsteps could be heard.

The door drew back revelling a fully suited Hannibal Lecter.

“Alexandra” Hannibal looked me up and down while giving a warm smile.

“Come in” He motioned for me to come in like he always does. He closed the door behind us as I looked over his home. I was as tall inside as it was out, high class pictures held against the walls and the wooden floor perfectly clean. Everything was perfect. The kind of perfect you don’t want to touch in fear of messing it up. I’m staying here for a week. Oh crap.

“Where is William?” He questioned looking towards me bringing me out of my daydream and back to him.

“He was running late and wouldn’t make it to Jack on time. Saying that he’s less likely to make it anyway. But he sends his apologies.” I lied slightly at the end but I know Will would have anyway. Will may be as physo as me but we are never rude.

Hannibal nodded in understanding before he attention landed on me once more.

“Let’s get you to your room shall we? Hmm” I went to take the case once more but Hannibal refused. Saying something along the lines of it would be rude of him not to for a lady.

Hannibal lifted the case effortless causing me to stop and stare. Believe me when I say that bag was heavy, like heavy heavy. I mean Will even struggled to lift it and Will is no weak lad.

Hannibal’s muscles strained against his suit arms, damn the Doc has muscles! I tilted my head to get a better look at Hannibal as he climbed the stairs. I guess I have never notices the toning of his body, I mean why would I? He’s my psychologist, but damn....

“Miss Benet?” Hannibal questioned turning on the stairs to face me. My cheeks grew in colour and my head to the floor at the thought of him catching me checking him out.

Hannibal smirked slightly before carrying on, me following.

Smooth Alex. Real smooth.

 

The hall way was long with many doors. Ok this will be fun. I’m already lost haha.

“And this will be your room” Hannibal continued opening the door to the room.

My eyes spun at the sight. A cosy room with tall wood beams along the walls and roof. A large fireplace was at the centre of the room with 2 chair and a small sofa next to it. A nice sized bed with tall wooden bars and cream bedding on the other side. However none of that matter when every wall and I mean every wall was filled with books. Every book you could ever want. The room had an old fashioned look. It was perfect.

“There are other rooms, larger rooms. However I thought you would be more comfortable in here. Is this ok?” Hannibal spoke from the door way.

“Its. I mean it’s just. I, just wow.” My words were lost as I spun to take in all of the room. Hannibal chuckled at my stuttering before speaking once more.

“I will take that as a yes” He said was he walking in placing my case on the bed. I stopped and looked at him.

“It’s perfect. Thank you Hannibal” I walked towards Hannibal unzipping the front compartment pulling out the books.

“You’re very welcome. I must mention that my room is 2 doors to your right, in case of any problems”

I froze at his words knowing what he meant. I knew Will will have spoke to Doctor Lecter but really.

“Alexandra Will has spoken to me.”

I spun round sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Pardon me doctor Lecter but I must speak. I will say this one time and one time only. I am here because Will is worried. Just because I am in your house does not mean we are in a session. However I am still your patient but I ask of you one thing please don't psychoanalyze me doctor Lecter. Please.”

Hannibal smiled at how alike Will she is.

“As you wish Alexandra. But you must understand that I made a promise to your brother that I would keep you safe. I intend to keep that” Hannibal spoke walking towards the door.

I smiled at his word “You called him my brother. No one calls him that. They don’t unders-.” A lump court in my throat.

A hand was place on my shoulder in a comforting way causing me to look up.

“I believe that a person can be what you want them to be to you” Hannibal smiled looking down at me. His thumb lifted to wipe a tear away before caressing cheek lightly.

“Dinner is at 8. My home is your home” And with that Hannibal left.

What the hell just happened?!

 

(3rd person POV)

Later that night 7.20pm

Alex had just had a shower and dried her hair.

“Ok so pjs or clothes?” she spoke aloud to herself, still gripping the towel to her body.

“He did say my home is your home, its only Hannibal.” She again spoke putting her jeans back in a cupboard

“But it would be improper. Wrong.” She held the jeans in her hand debating.

“Screw it I’m here for a week he’s gonna have to get used to my pjs”

She threw the jeans in a cupboard along with the other clothes she had sorted out and put away over the last hour.

She pulled the soft, white, heavenly smelling towel from her body cringing slightly as she wiped the small fresh cuts on her hips. Last night was hard on her and Will so again she turned to the blade.

Stopping thinking about it she pulled pants and one of Will’s old shirts. Yes she slept in it; it was a comfort especially when Will isn’t there. Taking a deep breath of Will’s smell she made her way down stairs.

After getting lost once more she finally found the kitchen.

 

Hannibal had been cooking for a while already. Heart. He smiled thinking over the person who it was from, her obnoxious, rude, self centred- He thoughts stopped at the noise of the door. Hannibal spun greeted by the most perfect sight he had seen.

Alexandra in nothing but one of Will’s over sized shirts. Hannibal was not even bothered she was in another man’s shirt because she looked so good.

She smiled slightly cheeks given the cutest shade of red.

“Alexandra” Hannibal said with a slight shock in his voice. A smile with a bit of a smirk.

“I hope you don’t mind. I had just had a shower and-“

“It is quite alright. I cannot complain” Hannibal spoke once more turning to hide his dominate smirk.

She sat on a chair at the table turning to face Hannibal’s back.

Alex took this time to study Hannibal’s appearance. He was in his shirt with rolled up sleeves. This allows her to see his dominate muscles in his arms, watching his hands as he picked up the knife gripping it tightly. His hair wasn’t slick back and a couple of stands fell forwards, giving a comfortable, homely feel to him.

Hannibal sensed her looking and chuckled once more bringing Alex out of her day dream.

“Alexandra come you can be my taste test” Doctor Lecter slightly order with a welcoming tone as he watched her stand and make her way over. He slowly lifted the spoon to her mouth.

“Open” He hummed smiling widely. Alex followed opening her mouth as he feed her.

“Mmmm” Alex responded as he pulled the spoon out her mouth

“It’s beautiful” She hummed back opening her eyes meeting Hannibal’s. He smiled to her.

“Yes it is” He said looking deeply in her eyes, then lips before taking the spoon in his own mouth and spinning back to the food.

 

Both thinking the same thing

A week like this.


	6. A long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will rings. Hannibal carries Alex to bed only to find its hard than it sounds. Ending up in Hannibal's room.

1 am  
3rd Person POV  
After dinner they sat and talk till the early hours of the morning. Hannibal enjoyed her company, in fact he believe her to be the finest company he had ever had. At some point in the evening a spark light between them it wasn’t just doctor and patient but more than that. More of a connection. Hannibal found himself slight shocked at how she was much more than he originally believed her to be. She’s a well educated, charming, almost divine woman. Who had impeccable taste in many things, including wine.   
Alex left before him placing her wine glass in the kitchen then up to her room. Half an hour later Hannibal followed after making sure everything was in order

He slowly walked the landing until passing Alex’s door. However her whimpers caused him to freeze.  
Alex had fallen into a deep sleep quite quickly but she never slept well or healthy. God no. Nightmares were always to be had. She tossed and turned throwing her body around the bed like a ragdoll.

Hannibal had slowly opened the door, examining her with his eyes. He noticed how she slept with a blanket at her head, obviously a comfort thing ,Hannibal took note for his sessions with her .He had almost forgotten the real reason of Alexandra to be in his home after speaking to her on such a high level. Alex’s short shriek caused Hannibal to come out of his head and approach the bed. Hannibal found Alex fascinating when in sleep, more then Will. Tears covered her cheeks and pillow and a slight bit of blood fell from her lip as she bite her way through the flesh.

Will had been very much correct in the fact that she was a danger to herself. Another shriek made Hannibal wonder how deep this goes, the trauma that is, he had never seen anything like it.

Hannibal sat gentle on the edge of the bed, taking hold of her wet hand in his. Hannibal was lost for words at how quickly she responded to his touch. Her breathing steadied and noises stopped. He stroked her hand with her thumb while delicately removed her teeth from her lips and whipped the blood with his other hand. He watched as her blood fell smoothly down his finger before looking back to the now peacefully sleeping girl. He pondered on the idea of human touch calming her, but Will had always said she was in his words “A damn nightmare to calm down” and that no techniques had ever worked. Why had his touch worked then? Hannibal sat for a while watching her sleep before deciding to head to bed. He pulled out of her grip and studied her whimper at the loss. However nothing more came out of her that night but Hannibal was still left to ponder about her.

(7 am)  
Alex’s POV  
I have never been one to lie in, never been one to sleep till lunch. The fact is I can’t, that’s why by 7 this morning I have had a shower, to remove the sweat from my night terrors. I don’t remember my actions; never do only the story that plays in my head always. I hope I didn’t wake the doctor. Saying that if I’m really as bad as Will says I am I’m gonna wake him sometime this week. I have accepted that.

After that I got dressed into leggings and a jumper and finished chapter 46 in my first book. Only 13 more chapters to. I needed to do my meditation, I know, I know it sounds like a load of rubbish but the truth being, after the terrors that I see on a night I just need some time to relax.  
I really prefer to do this with more space. I mean don’t get me wrong I love my room here it’s just too cosy for this. I don’t think Hannibal is up yet. I haven’t heard him anyway. Saying that not even a hawk could hear him if he doesn’t want to be heard. But I will take my chances.

I made my way down stairs and after making sure Hannibal was nowhere to be found I set up in what I guess to be his sitting room. I sat dead in the middle and lit the wood sent incense with my lighter, by mine I mean Will’s, I’m dead when he finds out it’s missing. Before beginning.

About 30 minutes later.  
I slowly opened my eyes coming back to earth. Calm. Everything was just calm, how I liked it.  
“I never thought you to be one to Meditate”  
My head spun round seeing Hannibal, shirt and trousers and tie in hand.  
“Jesus, Hannibal. You scared me” I panted, well there goes the calm.  
“I apologise, I did not want to intrude.” He said taking a step into the room, placing his tie on the back of the sofa.  
“It’s ok. I’m done. Anyway I should be the one apologising. I kind of helped myself to the house. My room was too, too, well not right for this type of thing”  
Hannibal chuckled before standing in front of me. Me still on the floor.  
“This is your house too this week.” He said offering a hand to help me up. Which I took. Damn he’s strong near enough lifted me up. I picked up the incense then the lighter but Hannibal’s hand beat me too it. He evaluated the lighter in his hands before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Naughty, naughty” He chuckled before placing it back in my hand.  
“I will start breakfast” He said before leaving. I headed back to put my stuff away thinking. How did he know the lighter was Wills?

I returned about 10 minutes later finding Hannibal cooking in the kitchen, the smell mouth watering.  
“How long have you been meditating for?” He questioned head lifting for a moment before going back to the food.  
“Just under a month now. The only good thing that came out off one of my old therapists Miss Kneel” I muttered taking a seat at the table still facing Hannibal though.  
“Miss Kneel you say?”  
“Yes why do you know her?” I questioned raising my head to him  
“Will has mentioned her many times in his sessions she seems..... Rude. I do not care for the rude” He said though the grit of his teeth as he began to plate up, thinking deeply.  
She was a stuck up cow of a person. So damn rude! No help was given from her. I only had 3 sessions with her before Will pulled me out. I think her words to him were “Well if your sister wasn’t such a mentally stupid thing I could do my job!” Will wasn’t happy about that. Not one bit.  
“Me either” I replied Hannibal still in head  
Hannibal brought the food over and we ate in comfortable silence. Before I helped wash and put away.

“I must be leaving.” Hannibal said redoing his suit. It’s a Monday meaning Hannibal will be working.  
“I will be working late today, it is the only day I do. So the day is your own, the house is your own. Just don’t leave the house.” Hannibal said with no tone  
“Let me guess Will. He thinks I’m not capable but I am I can do what I wan-“  
“Alexandra” Hannibal almost growled. Causing me to freeze.  
“I do intend to keep you safe. Like I promised your brother. So I repeat. Do not leave the house. Please. William just wants you to be ok. Do you even know where you are, where I live?”  
Hannibal almost smirked knowing he had found a loophole in my plan.  
“No.” I grumbled. “I know. I’m sorry”  
“It’s quite alright. Anyway, this is a large house. Why not explore? Plus you have hundreds of books.” Hannibal stopped before the open door turning to me.  
“Please be safe Alexandra. I will see you later on” He took my hand holding up to his lips before planting a long kiss on the top of my hand.  
Before I even realised it he had left. Leaving me to entertain myself all day.

Later that day 7.50 pm  
Hannibal POV

I sat at my desk waiting for another patient. I had intended to be home by 7 however that became a helpless idea due to many things. I would be lucky to be home by 9. I found myself losing focuses today, my mind often drifted to Alexandra. Was she ok? What was she doing? No wonder William has trouble how he gets any work done bewilders me fully.

As if on cue the phone rang.  
“Hello” My voice asked  
“Doctor Lecter” Wills voice hit my ears  
“Oh William. How is Wisconsin?” I sat back in my chair leaning slightly  
“Urm yer, 3 bodies. 5 Suspects but Hannibal you know that’s not why I rang” Will sounded tense and quite short tempered, usually to do with Jack pushing or having to socialise for a great deal of time.  
“Alexandra” I said simply  
“Yes how is she? Is she ok? How was last night? Was she bad? Oh god I knew I shouldn’t have left...” Will ranted his breathing picking up and panic taking control.  
“William. Calm down. Alexandra is fine. She has been fine and will be fine. As for last night, she was no worry. A couple of noises ever now and again but Will, she was perfectly content” My tone was smooth as I worked the words leaving out the part where I had to go in. I am trying to keep him calm not work him up again.  
A large sigh was heard as Wills breath slowed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Completely. William?” I questioned decided I needed more information  
“Yer?” He spoke quickly, still on edge.  
“If Alexandra does work herself up what is the most successful way to calm her down? Holding her hand or?” I planted the seed nicely

“Oh don’t bother with hand holding, in fact don’t bother touching her at all, she doesn’t do well to human touch when she’s awake never mind sleep. Urm I think just wait for it to end. OH wait! You can wrap her in her blanket. She will have it with her to sleep with. Kind of a comfort thing.” Wills words confused me slightly if she does not do well with touch then why lean into mine?

“Are you sure it’s just most people settle to touch?” I tried to keep my tone normal but my mind was pushing its way though.  
“No. She doesn’t like it. Is something wrong Hannibal? With Alexandra?” Panicked Will came back  
“No, no, no. Just taking notes for my sessions with her.”   
“Ok” Jacks voice could be heard in the background, Will replying in irritable manner  
“Hannibal I have to go. Send my love to Alex”  
“And my regards to Jack” I replied  
“Bye”  
“Goodbye William”  
I did not have time to think about Alexandra anymore as the clock strung 8 and my patient was waiting.

(9.45pm that night)  
As I unlocked the door to my house silence hit me. The office hours today have been long and I was exhausted. I wondered to what Alexandra had done today. In fact where was Alexandra? All the lights were out bar the kitchen. I made my way there taking in how perfectly clean the house was. Not one thing out of place. Slowly I opened the kitchen door.

The kitchen was just as clean and to the left where the sofa sat was Alexandra sleeping. Her book fell on her chest, hand resting on it, she had been reading. Turning to check the kitchen I noticed a note.

Hannibal,  
If you are reading this then I have failed in my attempted to stay awake and will be in my room asleep. In that case  
WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?!  
I hope you know you must make this up to me.  
Anyway dinner is in the oven. Not quite to your standards but I hope you enjoy it. I will see you in the morning.  
Goodnight  
Love Alexandra (Feels weird writing my full name)

A smile had made its way onto my lips as I read the words written. Walking over to the oven I removed the plate. It was a pasta dish but looked to have Alexandra flare in it. Dipping my finger in it and tasting the dish I realised it did. It was delicious. Will had mentioned before that she could cook but it was wonderful.

Before I knew it I had finished the food watching Alex while I did it. I then put the dish in the dish washer, noticing it was empty. She cleaned!  
Alexandra had started to moan, slightly shrieking. Knowing that she would be off the sofa with here movements in her sleep I decided to carry her to bed. 

I took time to take her in. She really is divine. Hair slightly damp probably from a shower and bare legs falling over the arm of the sofa. As I removed her book she cowered in her sleep, the nightmare still present. This causing her shirt to rise slightly. My eyes court sight of the scaring on her hip. She cuts. I slowly took her wrist raising the sleeve to check. A sigh came out as I studied the scaring on her arm. It went up right to the elbow crest, some deeper and fresher than other. It does make sense. Her long sleeves and what not. I slowly stroked over the line of cuts with my thumb feeling the indentations. She jumped in her sleep; gripping the middle of my shirt tightly and pulling me to her, making me grip the back of the sofa so not to fall on her. God she was quite strong. Strong enough to make me lose balance anyway.

With one hand under her kneels and the other on the top half I lifted her like one would a child. Amusing I use that simile as she gripped me even tighter hiding her face into my chest. She weighed almost nothing so it was easily to multitask with her in my arms. I turned off the light picking up her glasses that discarded onto the floor. I was not aware she wore glasses. Happy the room was like it once was I made my way up the stairs, Alexandra still whimpering slightly in my arms.

As I opened her door and I was met by a sight. Her room was what I like to call an organised mess. She had obviously been making her way through the many books here with them scattered everywhere. I began to lower her body onto the bed but as soon as her back touch the soft cover she screamed ever so loud. I would have dropped her from the shock if she hadn’t wrapping herself round me similar to a baby monkey. She was crying quite loudly now hyperventilating. How she does all this in her sleep baffles me. William seems to be right.

I attempted 2 more times to place her in her bed but she screamed out like it was fire. I studied the girl in my arms, how she snuggled into my chest, breathing my scent like her life depended on it. Remembering what Will said I took her blanket trying my best to cover her with it in my arm. Then again tried to place her on her bed but still no use. I finally gave up before carrying her and the blanket to my room.

I entered my room walking swiftly over to my bed. I carful lay the shattered girl down, holding my breath as I did. To my shock she took to the bed, wrapping herself in the covers. A puzzled look came to my face as I watched her snuggle into the pillow like she had once me.

I went to get sorted out in my bathroom and returned 10 minutes later with pjs bottoms on. It was far too hot for a shirt and Alexandra was in too of a deep sleep to wake.  
She growled in her sleep making me wonder over to her. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand feeling her relax under my touch. I felt powerful, in control. How I liked it.

“Goodnight Alexandra” I whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Her lips moved slightly and almost as a breath, she whispered “Hannibal”


	7. Curled up on the bathroom floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal was being all seductive in the morning, Did he sleep in the same bad?! 
> 
> After arguing with Will on the phone Alex turns to her only safety cutting deep into her arms once more.  
> Hannibal finds her, comforts her and the need for her grows. 
> 
> "As I looked down at the women in my arms, in my shirt and in my willing control I knew there and then  
> she had to be mine."
> 
> WARNING - SELFHARM

Alex POV

The next morning.  
“mmmm” I moaned as I stretch rolling so my face was in the pillow.  
Damn that was a good sleep. I mean really. I don’t even remember falling asleep, saying that I don’t remember going to bed. At all.  
I shook the thought from my head snuggling into the bed more.  
This is damn good bedding for a guest room. But this is Hannibal. I slid my hand over the material as my thoughts wondered. Soft, smooth, silk.  
Wait.  
Silk?  
My bedding was not silk.

My eyes flew open as I shot up. This isn’t my room. I scanned over it. Due to the elegant yet strong theme of the room it was not hard to put the piece together.  
Hannibal’s room.

I’m in Hannibal’s room. Not only that but I slept here! I flung my head back causing the bed to bounce slightly. What the actual hell?  
His smell surrounded me, swallowed me up. Yet it was comforting and I found my eyes falling again. No, no no no. Up. I need to get up.  
I swung my legs over the bed, making the bed neatly and made my way out of his room.

The smell of the food hit my nose. Hannibal must be cooking. I followed it to the kitchen.  
I stopped at the door unsure of my next move.  
I don’t think I can face him. Not after last night. Saying that I don’t even know what happen last night. I ended up in Hannibal’s bed! Fully clothed at least. Did Hannibal sleep in the same bed! OMG! Did I sleep next to him, or on him! Will says I snuggle. God damnit, this would never have happened if I didn’t fall asleep on the sofa..... O the sofa. Yer. That still doesn’t explain why I was in his bed I mean wh-  
My thoughts were stopped by the kitchen opening showing the one and only Hannibal.

3rd Person POV  
Alex jumped back slight at the surprise of him.  
“Good morning Alexandra. I hope I did not scare you.” Hannibal’s voice was smooth; he was dressed how he always did when he cooked trousers and shirt (rolled up at the sleeves). While his tie and jacket folded neatly on the back of a chair.  
“N-n-no you didn’t” She stuttered as she walked past Hannibal slowly.

A smile came to Hannibal’s lips as she slide between him and the door frame. She smelt like him. His smell wrapped around her, followed her as she moved. He was happy she did. Like a mark of territory if you will. He like the fact William’s smell was not on her for the moment. Even if she saw him as a brother, he was still a man. A man’s smell on something Hannibal has come to cherish. But no more, only Hannibal was on her skin.

Alex settled on one of the chairs at the counter but faced the kitchen where Hannibal would cook.  
Hannibal made his way back to the counter and continued what he was doing. He looked over to Alex and smirked at how she was. Her head down and eyes on the floor, while her hands were tugging at the end of the big shirt she was wearing. Embarrassed? He chuckled at the thought but played with it.

“How did you sleep?” Hannibal ‘innocently’ asked still concentrating on the food.  
“Urm. Good. Urm. Thank you. (Pause) And you?” Alex was court out by the question as she was still going over in her head last night.  
“Very well” Hannibal replied, still slightly looking up at her.  
Alex bit her lip wondering with her words.  
So silly. She thought. GET A GRIP! Just ask. Ok I’m gonna ask. Confidence. Confidence Alex.  
Hannibal smiled again as he watched her argue with herself in her head.

“Urm, Hannibal?” Alex said looking sheepishly up to him.  
“Yes” He replied stopping to meet her gaze completely.  
“I-I, I mean. We. No I in, wasn’t. (Sign) Last night” Alex stuttered, unsure of her words at all.  
Hannibal still finding this quite amusing continued to play blind  
“Yes what about it?”  
“I woke up in your bed Hannibal.” She said blankly while Hannibal gave her the ‘and’ look as if telling her to continue.  
“How did I get there?” She catches on to him playing and is now looking fully at him head up right.  
Hannibal sensed the shift in her and knows his amusement is over.  
“You fell asleep on the sofa so I decided to take you to your room. However you would not take to your bed. I attempted and failed many times. My room was a last resort.” Hannibal said  
Alex smiled content with Hannibal’s answer.  
Hannibal smirked as he watched her face drop knowing what was coming.  
“And you obviously slept; I mean where did you....?”She trailed off waiting for him to reply  
Hannibal stopped looking her dead in the eyes.  
“Where do you think?” He smirked before placing a piece of tomatoes in his mouth and carrying on.

They enjoyed omelettes for breakfast and chatted easily before Hannibal left for work, kissing her hand before he did. Alex filled the day with books and before she knew it, it was already 6.30 o’clock.

Alex POV  
I had just had my shower pull on another one of Wills old shirts. I usually sleep in them, I know it may seem a bit weird but in sleep I, well I’m terrified to sleep. So anything I can do to comfort I will. Plus Will doesn’t mind at all.  
I half dried my hair with the hair dryer and left the ends to dry naturally. Due to the winter nights it was already dark outside so I figured why not shower now? Hannibal wasn’t expected back till late once more and this time I wasn’t falling asleep on the sofa!  
Just as I was hanging my towel back in the bathroom my phone rang making me sprint back to my room before realising it was in the bathroom and ran back grabbing it just before it stopped ringing.

Phone call- Will  
I jumped with delight as I pressed except  
“Hello!” My excitement strong  
“Alex? (Heavy sigh) Damn Alex why did it take you so long to answer?! I thought you weren’t gonna I thought there was something wrong! God. Don’t do that again it wasn’t funny! Hannibal said you are home alone! Anything could have happened.......” Will carried on panicking down the phone but I didn’t care. Just to hear the sound of his voice was brilliant.

“I miss you” I said simply not really thinking. Will’s words stopped as I heard him sigh again.  
“I miss you too Alex.” Will replied.  
“How’s it going down there?” I questioned breaking the silence on the line.  
“Good, yer same old same old. Bodies, blood, murder Bla bla bla. I more bothered about you. Are you ok? How’s it being with Hannibal?” I chuckled at him.  
“Yer I’m fine, so stop worrying and Hannibal-“ I froze thinking on the events or moments that have happened over the last 2 nights.  
“Hannibal?” Will questioned his tone changing slightly  
“It’s different from living with you.”I said still not knowing how to describe him.  
“I bet” Wills tone settled. I leaned slightly against the bathroom wall just listening to Will.  
“Hannibal said you slept well the first night. How about last?” Will questioned, he must have spoken to Hannibal the other day. It’s the first I’m hearing of it.  
“It was ....oookk” I say slowly and unsure. Will could obviously tell I was unsettled in my tone. But what was I meant to say. Oh yer it was the best night sleep I have ever had and it was to do with the fact I slept in Hannibal’s bed ,with or without him I don’t know because he was being all smug and seductive this morning and wouldn’t tell me. Yer that would go down greeeaatt!

“Why just ok? What happened?” And there’s the panic Will I know.  
“Nothing” I lied, well half lied. Nothing what he was thinking happened but something did, well I don’t even bloody know!  
“Alex your lying, what’s happened!?” Will was getting beyond panicky now more angry.  
“Nothing!” I said once more raising my voice. Why is he getting angry at me?!  
“ALEX! For god sake! Just tell me!”  
“Nothing happened! God Will you always do this! Jump to conclusion all the damn time! I’m sick of it!” I was now full on shouting down the phone too now.  
“If you stop lying to me I wouldn’t have to!” Will shouted back.  
“Urgh for Christ sake. Your ridicules!”  
“You’re such a child Alex!”   
“You know what Will if I am such a child why don’t you just stay over there don’t even bother coming back!”  
“FINE I WON’T, STAY WITH BLOODY HANNIBAL!”

Silence filled the air as Will cut the phone off. All that could be heard was my heavy breaths.  
“ARGH!” I scream throwing my phone back into my room.  
My eyes well up with tears as I slide to the bathroom fall.  
I sat and sobbed.

Hannibal POV  
It was about 7.50 when I pulled up at home. Off early as my last patient cancelled. Rude.   
I could not think of that now. I wanted to see Alexandra. It is starting to become a need. A need I was not ready to look into.  
I made my way to the door unlocking and walking in. I hung my coat up and made my way into the kitchen. The silence was unsettling to say the least.  
I opened the door half expecting to be met with Alexandra asleep or something but she was still nowhere to be seen.  
“Hmm” I hummed in thought as I folded and place my jacket on the counter and undid the first 2 buttons on my shirt like I ways did when I got home. Comfort, release most common after many hours of working.

I silently made my way up stairs making my way to her room and tapping twice with the back of my knuckle.   
No sound. No reply. Now I was starting to worry. I repeated my action once more before opening the door slowly.  
He room was of great disarray as I studied it the debris was mainly clothes and book, thrown on the floor.   
My eyes landed on her bathroom door the centre of the battle field. I slowly pushed the door open and found the most beautiful and heart breaking sight.

Alexandra. Curled up against the bathroom wall in nothing but black underwear and a matching bra. Her or should I say Will’s shirt ripped or shredded lying in front of her. I stared at her for a moment taking in every curve of her body ,every mark and every colour that was her.  
My eyes then landed on her hands and wrists. The dark red sap of her blood slithered down her hands onto her knees. The blade held tight in her hand causing another deep cut. The carving which she had inflicted was on both wrist and deep in nature. Deep enough to need bandaged but from this view hopefully not stitches.

My stomach ached at the sight of the blood. The thickness and colour where enough to put me in a trance but no. Anyone else yes but the slight of it being Alexandra pulled me out of it.  
She was in deep daze, shaking something terrible. Possible recovery from a seizure.  
Kneeing in front of her I got a better look. Tears stained her cheeks while streaks of red were held on her cheek, chin and bottom lip. Defiantly recovery from a seizure. She looked venerable, alone, mine to take.

“Alexandra” I whispered placing my hand on her knee making her jump but not move. Her eyes locked with mine, deep with mine. Like she was looking for something.  
“Oh love” I sighed softly stroking her cheek, wiping some of the blood off. I removed my hand slowly taking one of her wrists. She flinched at my touch. But not in pain, no.  
I sighed once more before making my way to my bathroom, taking my medical box and returning. She still had not moved.  
I knelt once more in front of her taking each wrist, cleaning and bandaging them.  
“Alexandra. Please” I spoke slowly trying to take the blade from her hand. She shook her head tightening the grip.  
“Please” I repeated my tone was soft, what was she doing to me. I have seen much self harm in my life but this. Her. She got to me.  
“It saves me” She whimpered/whispered just over a breath. So quiet I almost missed it.  
“I can save you” I spoke back locking eyes with her once more. She stared at me for a while unsure of me. It felt like forever before she surrendered her grip but she did and the blade fell to the floor.  
I bandaged her hand before leaning back on my knees.

What had gone on? I left her content and now. I sighed once more. I wasn’t going to get it out of her tonight.  
She continued to tremor, shaking harshly.  
I picked up Wills ruined shirt  
“Don’t put it near me” She ordered before whimpering and covering her eyes.  
Will was clearly a part of this. Anger flashed though me, what had he done, said to make her do thi-

A hand was placed on my hand causing my emotions to hold, it pushed Will’s shirt to the floor. She was freezing cold. I smiled slightly before removing my shirt, undoing each button before climbing to sit next to her and slowly placing each of her arms into it careful not to catch the bandage material.  
I did 3 buttons, the rest could not be done in the position she was still in. I wrapped an arm round her trying to comfort. Shock hit me as she leaned into my touch snuggling into my bare chest and whimpering, continually, like a lost puppy. Finally I gave in lifting her quickly and smoothly onto my lap, so she was sideways. She did not leave the curl shape however I watched closely as she wrapped herself into me, hand slowly sliding up and down my chest.  
I knew it was not meant in anyway. No way but of a child would. She was vulnerable at these moments. Very. But I allowed her to hold onto me tight letting her take in my scent.

As I looked down at the women in my arms, in my shirt and in my willing control I knew there and then  
she had to be mine.

(I just want to say this chapter is not there to upset or offend the idea of self harm. It is an important part of the Character and import in their trust between each other. thank you.)


End file.
